fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tad
Tad is one of the two popular boys at Dimmsdale Elementary School, along with look-a-like friend Chad, who dislike unpopular kids, and are oftentimes seen publicly ridiculing them in front of other classmates. They live in San Francisco. Character Tad is often seen hanging with other rich and popular students, notably Chad, Trixie Tang and Veronica, and encouraging others to scorn Timmy and the other unpopular students. Because Tad and Chad are mostly referred together instead of individually, there are so far only three episodes where it's possible to tell which one is Chad and which one is Tad. Those episodes are "Hail To The Chief", where they call each other by name (and their title as co-President of the Student Council); "Movie Magic", where Chad wears a cap with the letter C on it and Tad wears a similar cap with a T instead of Chad's C; and "Scary Godparents", where Chad makes a nasty comment to Tad about Elmer. Description Tad has blond hair and wears a purple shirt and sunglasses. He and Chad's attire is considered stylish, and Timmy wore a similar get up when he wished for popular clothes in "A Wish Too Far". It should also be noted that the popular kids' Bouncer wears similar clothing, and all three all wear their sunglasses all the time (even indoors). It is unknown whether or not the two boys and the Bouncer are related in any way. Tad speaks in a very pretentious manner much like Remy Buxaplenty. Personality He likes to pick on characters that are not rich, such as Timmy and his friends Chester and A.J. and other unpopular students. Tad and Chad tend to throw parties on their yachts along with the other popular students Trixie and Veronica, the latter of whom also is not always safe from Tad and Chad's snide remarks and public humiliation. Background Tad and Chad were introduced in the episode, "A Wish Too Far!". They are seen sitting together on the bus, greeting Trixie Tang as she strolls to her bus seat. She returns their greeting, causing Tad and Chad to sigh in admiration. They sit together along with Trixie and Veronica at the popular kid's lunch table, and glare at Timmy Turner when he tries to be polite to Trixie. After Timmy wishes himself popular clothes, he befriends the popular kids and is accepted into their group, although Tad and Chad do not seem entirely won over by him until he invites them to a party at his "mansion". At the party, Timmy relents on his shallow ways, and cancels the party when his classmates show up, telling them that he regrets having friends that only want him for his stuff. Tad and Chad are not impressed, and promptly ditch Timmy and his old friends for a party on Chad's yacht. In the episode, "Hail To The Chief", Tad and Chad are the student body co-Presidents. They abuse their powers, which lead to the kids voting for Timmy instead, but when Timmy did not like the attention the position brought he resigned from office and Tad and Chad were re-elected in his place. In sports, they go out of their way to pick Timmy last. They tend to buy expensive gadgets, such as jet packs to get away from Mr. Crocker on March 15, Segways to help them move around when they became obese when Timmy wished for desserts all the time everyone ate. and expensive Halloween costumes that transform into a planet-destroying robot on behalf of one of Timmy's wishes. Tad was a villain in the Halloween special, "Scary Godparents". After bribing contest judges in order to win top of the line Jack-O-Bot costumes, Tad, Chad, Trixie Tang, and Veronica were awarded the costumes. They were given the best candy and treats from whomever they visited. Timmy was angry that his crummy costume was not earning him anything, so he wished for everyone's costume to be real, turning Tad, Chad, and the other popular kids into evil robots that tried to destroy the Earth by joining together into the Pumpkinator. After they were stopped and turned back to normal, they landed on top of each other in a pile and lost all the candy they had been gathering. Tad and Chad were involved in the Dimmadance Film Festival in the episode, "Movie Magic", hoping to make a film to impress Trixie with. They created a high budget movie involving Arnold Schwartzengerman as Hamlet. The action movie was impressive to the audience, but at the Dimmy award ceremony, Timmy's film ending up winning an award for comedy. It is never mentioned whether Tad and Chad won for a different category or at all, but they seem slightly resentful toward Timmy, remarking that they only made a movie in the first place because they were bored and rich. Tad and Chad announce that they now are becoming rock stars, and Trixie switches her love toward rock stars suddenly, much to Timmy's annoyance. In the episode, "Most Wanted Wish", Tad and Chad make a point to pick Chester, A.J., and finally Timmy last in a playground team game, calling them insulting names based on their wealth rather than their real names. This frustrates Timmy along with other events making him feel unwanted, so he wishes that he was the most wanted kid in the world. The next day, Tad and Chad argue and then have a fencing match over who gets Timmy on their team. Tad and Chad had a brief appearance in the episode, "Mr. Right!". When Timmy had wished that he was always right no matter what he said, he calls Tad and Chad dweebs after they insult him, turning them into real dweebs that even Elmer wouldn't sit next to on the bus. After the birth of Poof, Tad and Chad rarely appeared again in the series, although they had brief appearances in "Hairicane" and "The End of the Universe-ity", menacing Timmy as they did in the past seasons. See also *Chad *Popular Kids References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Classmates Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Rich Kids Category:Former Villains Category:Boys Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Characters with glasses